Inmoxication
by FilthyFictions
Summary: Jon Moxley and Ronnie (OFC) are both in the bridal party at a mutual friend's wedding. When Jon lay's his eyes on her he makes the asumption that she is just another who he can sleep with before he leaves to go back home. Ronnie isnt interested in one night stands but finds her self swept away by Jon's rough play.
1. Chapter 1

Weddings were never fun. I watch the dance floor as Blair, one of my most treasured friends shared her first dance with her brand new husband Daniel. It was such a sweet moment for me to witness. The pair were together before I met either person and through good and bad, I was over joyed to see them finally get to this day. The wedding was beautiful and I was honered to be a bridesmaid for my friend but weddings bored me. I could fall asleep at the table quiet comfortable, I guess I just hated it when I wasn't the centre of attention but I couldn't help but smile when I saw how happy they both were.

I hid my excitement once the dancing was done to me that only meant one thing. It was time for alcohol. I wondered over to an over dressed table filled with wine glasses and beer bottles accompanied by a guy that was pouring more wine in glasses as one was taken away. I screwed my nose up. As I realized that beer and wine were the only two options. I needed to decide which one gave me the worst feeling the next morning and choose the other. I pondered for a few moments, I would have to make a better effort next time Blair invites me down to talk alcohol for an event. Sydney to Melbourne really isn't that far for something as important as good alcohol at a wedding.

I felt the air move beside me. "I'd take the beer if I were you." A deep husky smooth American accent spoke. I turned my head in his direction recognising him as one of Daniel's groomsmen.

"Yeah," I said pursing my lips and raising my eyebrows as I looked at him. "But you're not me." I said putting the glass to my lips taking a sip of the wine instantly regretting it as the over bitter taste assaulted my mouth.

"I told you to pick the beer." The American laughed as I took another horrid mouthful hoping the taste would be better, but it wasn't it was wrong plain and simply wrong.

"That's just wrong," I whined remembering the day Blair asked me to fly to Melbourne I felt disappointment and self loathing overtake me. "I knew I should have gone to that expedition."

"Oh, so it's your fault that there is shit Alcohol?" he asked his voice a little nasal.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked placing my elbow on the bar as I picked up a beer, I hated beer my stomach sank when I realized it was the only option. It had to taste better then the wine

"Well." He said I looked over at him he had a sly smirk that screamed he wanted to do dirty things to me as nice as his face was.

"Don't even go there."I I rolled my eyes walking off. I wasn't that girl to hook up at her best friend's wedding and made everything and everyone awkward. It was how all the lame comedy movies started.

"I already did," he called from a distance behind me. I shook my head and kept walking back to the bridal table to watch while I got drunk. It was pleasing to watch people mingle. I took another gulp of my beer pushing the horrid taste away from my taste buds as soon as I could hoping for it to reach my head quickly to give me the confidence I needed to walk around and mingle like the rest of the guests were doing. I looked at the beer bottle the dark bottle was almost empty a few more of these and I should be good to go. Where were the shot glasses when you need them? "It was quite fun, just so you know," the American spoke sitting in the seat next to me. My heart appeared in my throat, this guy was way creepy.

"Ah?" I breathed raising my eyebrow. My Anxiety going in to overdrive.

"When I went there." He said with a smirked. My eyes snapped to his ice blue eyes.

"Oh." I nodded looking away, I didn't know how this was going to play out but this guy was officially on my weird list.

"You looked like you would be into some pretty cool shit." He said bluntly. I looked back over at him he looked down my body. "Judging by the tattoo's you're covering up with makeup and clothing."

"You're officially weird." I said turning back to what was happening out in the rest of the reception venue. I took another gulp of the beer. I was wearing more make up on my torso then I was on my body covering up my tattoo's so they didn't ruin the photo's on Blair and Daniel I was shocked anyone noticed the makeup artists did a great job, I could barely notice where they were and some of them had been on my twenty five year old body for ten years.

"I've heard that before" He scoffed taking a mouthful of his own beer. "Because you're not weird are up?" he laughed sarcastically. It was almost like he was kind of hurt. "Naw, You're probably one of those pretty little girls who got handed everything, who never had to fight."

I rose my eyebrow and bit back a bitter laugh as anger swirled around my head. "You don't know shit." I snapped looking back to him. He looked so smug looking across the hall. I could have slapped his smugness straight back to America. "I never said I wasn't weird." I said a sudden twinge of guilt swirled in my stomach. It takes weird to know weird.

"What to get to know weird some more?" he asked with a sly grin over his face I rolled my eyes not feeling so bad about being rude to him.

"Now you're creepy."

"does it take creepy to know creepy?"

I squoze my eyes shut then looked away. "I'm not drunk enough for this." I took a long hard drink looking out over the wedding .

"Drink up then," the American said pushing the bottom of my beer bottle up.

I looked at him for a moment, his eyes were perfection blue and his skin completely touchable he had a slight smirk that alone was cute which meant his smile could only be a killer. I stopped my thoughts before then got into waters where I didn't want to go, there was no way I was even humouring this guy. I stood over and walked to Blair resting my elbow on her shoulder as she spoke to someone, she did introduce him as some sort of relative but I really didn't pay attention. I half participated in the conversation checking the bridal table a couple of times. Anxiety swirled in my viens as I realized he was watching us, every time I looked over he was starring he wasn't being shy about it. Blair grabbed my arm dragging me outside. The cool air on my exposed skin was refreshing I closed my eyes and savoured it for a moment as it sent a symphony of goose pimples to my skin I took a deep breath and opened my eyes looking in to those of my best friends.

"What's wrong?" She asked I screwed my face up annoyed at myself thinking I was hiding it a little better then I was. "Anxiety?"

"No." I laughed it was anxiety that was my problem but not the kind I was used to. "Your wine sucks."

A smirk crept across Blair's face. "Oh Ronnie, always the Joker," she sarcastically laughed. "I know you better than that.

I looked pasted her into the reception. Furrowing my brow when I noticed creep Mcstuffens looking t is. "Who's that?" I asked with a slight nod of the chin towards him.

"Jon?" she asked her voice slightly high at the end of the word. "Dan met him a while back. He's America." She said as I looked at him. His suit was kind of baggy like it hadn't been fitted properly and did he even try with his hair?

"I know," I said looking back to Blair who bunched her eyebrows together.

"Is he giving you a hard time?" she asked about to walk inside, I assumed to have a few words with him.

"No," I said heart trotting a little as I grabbed her arm. Giving me a hard time not really, being flirty in a really creepy way yeah. It wasn't exactly anything to complain about. "Why?"

"Yeah, I kind of picked up on the creepy vibe."

"Is that what's wrong?"

"Yeah

"Yeah, I kind of got the creepy vibe." I laughed.

"Is that what's wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine," I smiled, I could handle a weirdo like him no problem, seriously he was probably the one who couldn't handle me.

"You think-"

"I don't think so." I laughed putting an emphasis on the 'don't' looking back at Jon. he was still staring. He smiled knowing very well that we were talking about him my breath caught in my throat a little. "He's cute though."

"Why not," she laughed. "he's going back to America for work, might as well have some fun." Blair told, not the usual advice she'd give me I had a feeling she was drunk. I felt a chill trickle down my spine. "It's a wedding fall in love." She said hitting my shoulder playfully my stomach churning at the thought of falling in love, I couldn't think of anything worse. Blair smiled as Dan called her from the door. She shrugged and walked back inside.

I took a deep breath and let her get a few steps ahead of me. I was starting to feel an aching anxiety in my arms which means I either had to relax or get the hell out of dodge. Dodge being a room full of people I hardly knew. I walked in the doors just in time for speeches, my stomach curl for a moment then realized I didn't have to make one, Blair was marvellous at understanding my issues. As much as much as I loved Blair and wanted her to hear all the kind words I had in my heart for her if I did have to give a speech it would be the most uncomfortable awkward thing ever. I sat down as the MC called the first person up. I jumped slightly when the chair moved next to me not really getting a chance to relax seeing the black suit pants out of the corner of my eye. I looked to my right to see Jon smirking at me. I couldn't quite put my finger on the sensation that went through me of being challenged and admired.

"Sorry, that seat is taken," a smirk crept across my face.

"No," I said slowly as he put his elbow on the table a centimetre from my arm. "She's sitting over there with her boyfriend" He said pointing.

I grabbed his finger and pushed it down to the table feeling a tiny volt of anger surge through me. "It's rude to point," I said. In one blurred movement he grabbed hold of my fingers and wrapped his hand around mine. My heart started beating so fiercely I could see the blurs as the blood pulsed though my eyes. I looked at him, in to his eyes. I actually looked in to them giving me more of a sense of who he was. He seemed sad, broken and careless.

I rose my eyebrow as I pulled my hand away, a second later the speeches started.

I leant forward and right elbow on the table resting my chin on my hand, a moment later Jon sat his left elbow on the table, also resting his chin on his hand. His head was about three centre metres from mine. Using all my strength not looking at him. My heart picking up another pace, saliva getting caught in my throat.

"You're creepy." I said only loud enough so he could hear it. Taking a mouthful of beer.

"You're pretty."

I rose my eyebrow resisting the urge to splatter a mouthful of Toohey's all over the flower decorations yeah no way I was turning my head. I turned my attention back to the speeches which were nice. Not that I expected anything less. It was humbling to see my two good friends do their thing with all eyes on them they deserved it. The speeches ended and the cake was cut, I hugged Blair for the thousandth time today telling her how proud I was of her and I was. I walked to my seat about to sit.

"I'd like it if I could get a shot of all the bridesmaids and grooms men dancing alongside the happy couple." The photographer requested.

I shook my head and gave up on the sitting idea turning in the direction of the kitchen, maybe there was better Alcohol in there? "Wait." The thick accent called. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked putting his warm strong hand on my shoulder. My brain did a triple backward flip as I spun around facing Jon.

"To find alcohol," I said, my lips instantly curling in a sideways smirk.

"We've got to dance,"

"I ain't dancing with you," I laughed sounding a little bit more hood then I had planned on it too.

"Ronnie, Jon." Blair called, my heard stopped as I looked over, she was looking kind of pissed. My stomach sank.

"All the other groomsmen are taken, Ronnie," he informed me saying my name like it was some kind of prize he had just won. He offered his hand to me. I looked back over to Blair who was waiting for us. I had two choices. Have my best friend pissed off at me on arguably the most important day of her life or dance with the Devil. . . I took the Devil's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked with him to the dance floor; he instantly put his arms around my waist pulling me in to him. My stomach was turning and turning, why did I have to be near this dude.

I put my hands loosely around his neck and looked at him. He looked in to my eyes. He never said anything just looked at me and it distracted me, on to thinking how nice his eyes were and how broken they seem, I found myself wondering what could have happened to him. I noticed our faces moving closer together; I looked down to his lips then back up to his eyes. His whole body was tense, his face was full of lust. I turned my head just in time; he was less than a second from kissing me. his mouth was an few centimetres from my neck the warmness of his breath on my neck was alerting parts of me that he was planning for it too.

"Alright I got all I need." The photographer called.

I took a step back as I did Jon's lips brushed my cheek. I looked him in the eyes, shocked, deciding on slapping him or kissing him back. I shook my head as it hit me like wind in a tunnel, This guy is insane. I turned and walked off.

"Ronnie." Blair called. "The bouquet?" my stomach sank. I turned and looked at her meeting her eyes as I took a deep much needed breath.

"I need a break," I admitted. "Someone should take my place." I nodded walking away, praying she would understand and not hate on me.

"I'll stand in for her," the American said, I rolled my eyes and walked in to the kitchen, Mr American could do whatever he wanted. I needed to relax or I was going to smash a window or something. I searched the kitchen high, low a couple of minutes into my search I found a bottle of straight Vodka that was hidden so well the people who partied here before must have left it. I was now officially in a better mood. I basically skipped over to the centre servery and poured roughly 30mil into the cup throwing it down my throat enjoying the burn a little too much. I made a drink that was more Vodka then not and skulled it made it again hiding the vodka in a safe place. . . the place I found it. I made my way back to the main area in the hall just as Blair threw the bouquet. Suppressing a laugh when Jon caught it, letting a laugh go as he made his way off the dance floor warding off the angry females, fairly sure one actually punched him. His smile was wide and mischievous. Ever one was glaring, amusement cascaded me until I realized he was making a b-line for me I stood up straight looking for a quick exit but there wasn't one. He stood about three foot away from me and held the bouquet out. Vomit rose to the back of my tongue as my breathing stopped. My eyes darted around the room. Everyone's glares had turned to looks of awe. Except my best friend who was looking on in amusement. My eyes met Jon's again. "I stood in for you."

"Uh," I forced out as I reached my hand towards the flowers. "Thanks." I breathed, my heart going from a complete stop to complete overdrive.

Jon took two steps closer to me and kissed the side of my lips. My whole body froze. His soft lips were a shock. His face hovered next to mine. "Flowers should always be accompanies with a kiss," he said. He turned his head and pressed his head up against mine kissing the same spot letting his lips linger for a moment. My body was riddled with fear. Fear of being hurt, fear of being touched, fear of looking stupid, fear of stuffing up, fear of being loved, fear of being held, every atom was laced with fear. I pressed my lips in to his as he started to pull back; Adrenaline now my biggest enemy. He paused before kissing me properly softly sliding his tongue over the bottom of my lip, chills falling down my body. I dropped my drink. Jon stood back and looked me in the eyes.

"Uh," I said as I opened my eyes looking in his. "I need another drink," I nodded as I walked off back into the kitchen grabbing the Vodka from its hiding spot walking with pace to the counter pouring a shot worthy amount in to a cup slamming it down. I reached my hand out for the lemonade it was too far away I leant on the bench and stood on my tiptoes. I couldn't reach it. I wasn't upset with my other option, take another shot. I felt a body press against mine and reach past me grabbing the bottle of lemonade sitting it in front of me. I turned my body around to try and make some room between us but failed. Jon starred in to my eyes like he could read my mind.

"I…ah…found Vodka." I said toying with the opening of the bottle.

"I don't care." He said with a slight chuckle he shook his head and pushed his hands on to my face kissing me a little bit more urgent this time like there was something he wanted out of it. I grabbed hold of the front of his suit jacket and kissed him back at the same moment his hands moved from my face to my wrists pulling them around his neck sliding his down my waist pulling me closer to him. Which didn't think possible we kissed for a few minutes tongues sliding against each other. My heart had packed up and gone back to Sydney. Jon slid his hands down my ass squeezing my cheeks tightly getting rid of the air between us completely. I let out something between a gasp and a moan. "I know you wanted this." Jon laughed planting a kiss on my jaw.

"I don't ev"

"Your eyes, lips, moans." He said slowly planting a kiss with each word. "your nipples." He gave a slight laugh awaking feelings that I had laid dormant. "They're telling me a different story." I looked into his blue eyes then down to his beautiful lips. This guy was getting hotter and hotter by the moment, it was probably the alcohol.

"Whatever." I said pulling him in by his shirt, kissing him soft for about kissing him softly for a short lived second shoving my tongue forward which was met by his pushing my own back in my mouth wrestling it, making sure I knew he was in control. I had always been such a basket case in relationships the guys were too scared to take control. This was different.

"Woah," I heard from the door, jumping out of my skin pulling away from Jon looking to the door. "Not what I expected to see in the kitchen," Dan laughed.

The urge to vomit was back in my throat again.

"Dan," Jon said grabbing Dan's arm wrapping his arm around the newlywed's shoulder. "Did you know he got married today?" Jon said looking at me.

"Yeah," I laughed at the amusement spilling out of the two men in front of m. "To one of my best friends."

"That's unheard of," Jon said looking to Dan then back to me his smile showing more teeth then it was hiding. "Your best friend married my best friend," He paused eyes wide. "then we met, we're obviously meant to sneak away and have mind blowing sex in the bushes."

My face went straight to my palm and blood went straight to my vagina.

"Oh my gosh, what did I just hear?" Blair called from the door. "Husband, why do you look so amused?" she laughed her voice over whelmed with joy and curiosity.

"Blair," Jon said motioning over she took a couple of steps to him. "it's amazing," he said reaching over taking a swing from the vodka bottle then looking to Blair putting his arm on her shoulder. "Your best friends best friend just married your husband's best friends best friend, it's so over the fucking top amazing," he said handing be the Vodka bottle. "Drink Ronnie, drink." He demanded. I stopped myself from laughing long enough to drink from the bottle. "It's like it's just perfect fucking destiny for me ad her to go for a walk and fuck each other.

I coughed back up a little of the vodka trying hard to pushing it back down my throat.

"Oh my god," Blair cried covering her eyes with her hands wanting t hear Jon's words out loud less then my brain did.

"oh no, but I'll be hers," he said pointing at me.

The laughter echoed throughout.

"That funniest part, I'm not even joking." He shrugged. My body was a walking contradiction of the highest level. My head was looking for the fight or flight moment while the rest of my body actually wanted to sneak to the bushes.

"I decided." Blair said stepping forward placing her hand on Jon's shoulder grabbing my wrist pulling me so Jon and I were standing next to each other. "You two are just the right amount of weird for each other," she said placing my hand on Jon's shoulder. "I have no problem with this unwed fornication"

Dan laughed, Jon and I looked at each other.

"Wait," I sang. "I'm not weird," I looked at Blair who looked back to me with a smirk. "Not his level of weird," I whined pointing to Jon looking at Dan to back me up.

"Uh," he sighed. "Well," he paused for a second. "You are," he said straight out this was just mean, my friends were turning on me.

"This is a conspiracy," I said turning back to the counter pouring lemonade in to my vodka laughing as I walked to the main part of the hall to the bridal table a body stopped in front of me.

"We got interrupted," Jon said putting his hands on my hips pulling me against him.

"Patience is a virtue," I smirked.

"Fuck virtues," he said kissing me.

I pulled back. "We can't do anything here," I said practically giving up on my head and listening to the parts of me that were throbbing. "The bride and groom have to leave first."

"Who the fuck said anything about leaving?" he asked. "let's just go outside," he suggested. He was serious about the bush thing, he had no class what so ever I rose my eyebrow towards him. "Don't pretend you're above that shit."

I rolled my eyes. Then looked back in to his, nerves appearing again when he looked at me waiting daring me to waste his time. I slid my hands on to his hips under his suit jacket pushing my lips into his. He pushed me a couple of steps backwards pressing me against a wall. Pulling his lips from mine trailing them down my neck, chills rolled over me, I ducked under his arm and walked to the table drinking the rest of my drink in record time and the one next to it before walking toward the door. Jon grabbed hold of my hand suddenly my body couldn't wait, I just wanted to lay on the floor already. He spun me around and slammed me against a wall his lips smashed into mine a second later our bodies were moulded together like eggs in a cake mix and it didn't take a genius to figure out he didn't have a pen in his pocket. I put my hands either side of his face trying to get a small bit of control when he started pulling at the side of my dress. Oh god how the hell was I going to make this last until we got back to the motel. I felt the air move beside us, Jon stopped kissing me. I almost cried. Until I realized Dan and Blair were standing next to us. I shot them an apologetic look.

'You're making people feel uncomfortable," Blair told her tone flat, I looked around the room their parents were looking at us in disgust, my stomach sank.

"Sorry," I whined breathlessly.

"You should probably go back to the motel," Blair suggest.

"No. . . No, I'll stop," I said pushing Jon's arms off me he wrapped them back around me tighter then before letting off a little laugh

"No," she laughed, I couldn't tell if it was fake or not "It's okay."

"I'm not lea-"

"Just go dude," she laughed.

'Oh come on already," Jon whined stepping back a moment his accent nasally and slurry. "she said you can go, let's just go."

I was taken back, did he just talk to me like that. Anger swirled as I looked at him arching my eyebrow upward.

"No one makes Jon Moxley wait," he growled grabbing my hand pulling me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked outside of the reception venue; the air forced my skin in to Goosebumps. I could see our motel from the footpath but it still seemed too far away. Jon's arms went to my waist from behind, he slid his hands around and held my wrists kissing my neck moving up towards my ear. I let out a giggle. His stubble tickled my ear putting more nerves over my body on edge. I put my forehead against his cheek trying to push him away he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. The kiss was hard I struggled to give him anything out of it for some reason I doubted he cared. He pulled on my hands spinning me so I was looking at him. he kissed me again, this time little softer goose bumps lifted over my skin as he ran his hand over my boobs squeezing and rubbing.

My heart jolted my heel got stuck in the grass, I stumbled back wrapping my arms around Jon's waist in one swift movement I was pinned against a cement wall. His tongue raping my mouth forcing its self around again.

Who the hell was this guy? He was a complete psycho, why the hell was I going back to the motel with him. I had no idea but he was turning me on, like no one ever had. He started pulling my dress up at the sides the cold air on my legs turned me on more. He slid his hand down my thigh and lifted my left knee holding it to his waist I pushed myself in to him the only thing between our places was his pants and my underwear. I let out a moan remembering we were outside I grabbed hold of his lips mid kiss biting down. I open my eyes he was staring right in to my soul. I smirked.

In one swift movement, he let go of my leg and hand pinning his clothed crutch against mine putting one of his hands on the wall next to me and the other on my face. In the second it happened, fear and pleasure met in the middle of my brain and I dropped hold of his lip. He starred in to my eyes. Breathless as each other

"It takes a lot more than that to overpower me, princess." He said kissing me softly at first then harder my whole body was pinned in place even if I wanted to stop, I couldn't. I kissed him, I kept match with him, getting used to the fact that I was letting out moans almost every time I moved. He pressed his body against me further and moved his hands. To the space in just above were our crutches were already meeting. I opened my eyes for a second to see two men in uniform coming towards us.

I tried to pull back; he kept his lips locked to mine. I moaned in disapproval, he smirked I pushed his shoulder balling my fist and punching him when he didn't move. He opened his eyes. I looked in the direction of the road.

"What?" he laughed finally giving me room to breathe.

"Cops." I snapped, just as he looked.

"Ohh, shit." He said grabbing my hand running up the block, I kept tripping. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I don't usually wear heals," I whined trying to keep up.

He stopped immediately I took them off quicker then I had ever done anything in my life. My heart was going to jump out of my god damned chest. I was going to be caught by the cops and be charged with indecent exposure. We started running again, this time I did well I could keep up with him.

We slipped in to the motel lobby and ran stepping in to the lift just as the police busted through the door. I instantly hit the button that the whole wedding party was staying on. My heart started slowing but the slowing was not long lasting. As soon as Jon knew we were safe he turned his attention around on me. His gaze sent my mind wild when his lips went straight for my neck and his hands to the top of my legs sliding my dress up at the sides my whole body started convulsing.

I noticed an object move out of the corner of my eye, there were two kids about ten years old staring at us, this was surely going to give them nightmares "Jon. . . Jon," I whined. "There are kids."

"Who cares?" he laughed kissing the skin right next to my ear. He looked at me I bulged my eyes. he was going to get all x-rated in front of kids? "How do you think they were made?" I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

He slid his cheek across mine. "I just want to fuck you so hard you'll question whether you're going to live through it," he whispered.

Everything in my body went to my throat went to my throat, except my crutch, it stayed where it was and throbbed so hard that I wanted him to show me what that felt like.

I pushed my cheek against his pushing his warm mind stealing breath away from my ear trying to get a straight thought in my head. He didn't care for that. He licked from my ear down my cheek to with his teeth trailing behind. My body convulsed so bad I had to grip the railing next to me to keep myself standing. These poor kids. He did it again just as I expected his lips to meet mine he stopped he was completely still. I looked at him, he was stuck or something. Like everything he was thinking had left him. He was searching for something. He looked into my eyes. They were flicking back and forth he looked like he had woken something that didn't belong in his head. For the first time tonight He wasn't thinking about getting his hands on me.

Surely that had to be illegal in some country somewhere, right? Build a girl up like that only to stop minutes before we got to the important part. "What?" I asked our noses were side by side our lips millimetres apart. My whole body pulsing.

"Why can't I taste your make up?" He asked, his accent heavy

What kind of question was that? I tilted my head to the left and lowered my brow "Because I'm hardly wearing any," I told. I hated make up I never left the house with out eyeliner but that was it. It constricted my face but Blair and the makeup artist insisted I wore and were in awe when it was done. So I left it. This question took the cake for weirdest question I have ever been asked before sex but then again I am pretty sure Jon was the weirdest guy I had slept with so far.

"You don't wear make up?"

"Only eyeliner?" I said, why did he care? "Wore a tiny bit today because Blair asked me too," I repeated my earlier thoughts. He looked at me in amazement then confusion, he lowered his brow launching straight back in to kissing me as the elevator dinged taking not of the number pushing on his chest pulling his shirt from the back of his pants as he walked backwards out of the elevator a moment later I was against my door slipping my hand inside my bra getting my room key.

"You could have asked me do get that for you." Jon laughed.

"I thought you would have been there already."

The door opened and the softness was over, not that there was much to begin with. He unzipped the back off my dress and pushed it off me leaving me standing in my skimpy underwear. I pushed his jacket off not being to kind with his shirt curtain I ripped the arms as I pulled it over his shoulders. I ran my hands from his belly button up over his pecks along his shoulders then down his arms. His skin was so smooth and he was a lot more built then I expected. I kissed along his jaw line and down his neck while he played with my headlights flicking, pinching, massaging my nipples.

I kissed down his neck and along his shoulder before trailing kisses down his chest far enough down. I dropped to my knee's toying with his belt buckle. He ran his hands through my hair pulling the pin that was holding everything together. My hair dropped past my shoulders sending shivers down my spine. I looked up in to his eyes with a slight smirk as I pushed his pants over his hips kissing down the bottom of his stomach smiling as his cock sprung out in all it's glory and damn it was glorious. Bigger than I expected but almost as attractive as he was. I ran my tongue over the tip looking up t him. He was staring at the roof with his hands curled in to fists by his side looking like he was having a moral crisis. I looked to the task at hand holding his shaft in my hand. I took the tip in to my mouth. Jon ran his hands over my forehead looking into my eyes then to the back of my head I looked back to his cock and took it in further. He bunched my hair up in my hands putting pressure against the back of my skull forcing me to stand up and look him in the eyes. He kept his hand on the back of my skull and cupped my face tightly with the other.

"Who taught you to do that?" he snapped.

"ah. . . I don't kno-"

"Who?" his eyes were enraged and his grip was getting tighter.

"My first boyfriend," I told.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" he growled.

"Three," I whined, his grip was so tight, I felt like a vice was closing in and my head was about to explode.

"How many random guys have you slept with?" he said. He had me pressed up against him I could feel everything, including his shaking rage.

"None, this. . . you're. . ." I felt like I was going to cry "first," I got out.

"shh." He said soothing my cheeks. "Don't cry." He said. He shook his head. "You don't do that. . . only slut's do that." He said he looked in my eyes and searched for a moment. "You're not a slut, are you?"

I shook my head.

"No, you're not," He agreed. "You're not," He said he said moving his hands from my face to around my shoulders putting my head on his chest soothing my head. This was a bad idea. "I know you're not, don't let people make you do that," He said.

I pulled back and I up looked at him, he was so different he was still angry but he looked at me different then what he did at the wedding. I put my hands on his face and for the first time, I kissed him. He kissed me back softly then ran his hand over my ass pushing me on the bed, everything was back on. He kissed down my neck and then slid his teeth down the rest of my body to my belly button then kissing me forcefully I spread my legs and wrapped them around him he put this thumb and finger each side of my chin holding my face still looking me in the eyes kissing me the second he slipped inside. Let out a gasp grabbing hold of his shoulders. He pushed his hands up my back and pulled me up, my legs and arms wrapped around him, he was thrusting in and out getting faster and harder each time. I held his neck and looked down in to his eyes, as he got faster I lost all control, clinging to him so I didn't fall back on the bed and loose it all. I kissed him but I couldn't keep it going I rested my head against his, over and over he pounded like it was the only important thing in his life. I felt myself getting nearer and nearer I let my lips trail down his neck along his pulse I started moaning uncontrollably, licking, kissing running my teeth along his vein, I didn't have control over my body and more, everything was pure instinct. He moved his hand to my face forcing my lips back to his I tried to kiss him, I shook my head resting it on his.

"coming?" he asked I nodded my head and let out a slight whimper he started fucking me harder and faster moans uncontrollable until the second everything left my head I bit on to his lip while kept raming my sensitive spot like it was a hammer and I stubborn nail. I kept hold of his lip riding it out but the feeling barely eased. I let go of his lip and kissed him. He kept pace sending the same waves through my body, I was done I let go of his neck and fell back on to the bed, he kept going. Never losing pace sending me over the top again. I punched the martress, I couldn't take this anymore, I let out a cry cross moan. I needed this to stop, or I was going to pass out.

Fuck it, I'm done. I thought as I quickly pushed myself up the bed relief when he stopped fucking me, I went to roll over and slide out of bed. Jon grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"No. . . I cant," I said shaking my head my body was done.

"haha," Jon laughed knowing he was going to win. "We're going to keep going, until we're both done." He said pinning my hips to the bed slipping right back in holding my hips completely still he held himself above me slamming me harder and faster than he did a couple of minutes ago, I close my eyes as the waves went over and over my body, I came again punching his side softly in hope that I could stay in one piece. He'd over powered me. Out of all the people in my life I was the one who had the strongest will, but Jon had just completely overpowered and ravished me. I held his back. We were both moaning, he kissed me slowly our tongues meeting like gentle waves caressing the sand. Each kiss lasted about eight slams. I felt myself overflowing again. I couldn't breathe and just as I thought I was about to pass out and die we both came. My nails went into his back and my teeth bit down on his lip. He kept going riding it out and eventually stopped resting his forehead on mine turning my bite into a kiss collapsing on to my arm.

We laid there looking into each other's eyes for ages, I had no idea what just happened but it was amazing. I felt my eyes getting heavy. I closed them.

"What's Ronnie short for?" Jon asked. I jumped and opened my eyes.

"Veronica." I told. He smiled. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I dozed.

"Veronica." He said suddenly.

"Hmm?" I asked opening my eyes, he was staring at me.

"You'll be here in the morning, wont you?" he asked, lazily. "When I wake up."

I looked at him for a moment, It kind of defeated the purpose of a one night stand, didn't it? but it was my room, so I didn't have a choice. I guess after what he just gave me, I could give him a answer he wanted. "Yeah." I said softly.

He lazily moved his hand from being draped around my waist to on my face soothing my cheek I snuggled in to his it kissing the bottom of his palm I put my spare arm lazily over my back he smiled just as I closed my eyes


End file.
